Cellular network operators obtain a large number of measurements of key performance indicators (KPIs) with respect to various aspects of the cellular network. The KPIs are used for a variety of purposes such as network planning and upgrading, troubleshooting, load balancing between core network components, beam management, inter-cell coordination, and so forth.